The aerospace engineer and the lawyer
by Emma-face
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey meet when their best friends start dating. They're immediately drawn to each other but the situation is made more complicated by the fact that Stacie has a daughter. Staubrey with side bechloe. Companion piece to the teacher and the DJ


**A/N: alright guys here it is the promised com piece to the teacher and the DJ. I'm sorry it's been taking me ages to write so this is a little shorter than originally intended but I wanted something out so you would know I an**

 **still working on it.**

 **There's a bit of overlap in places between this chapter and chapter 5 of what I'm calling TDJ for short but I felt it necessary to show certain scenes from the staubrey perspective.**

 **Also o know the title is shit but I couldn't think of a better one so I reserve the right to change it later and am open to suggestions**

 **anyway I hope you enjoy this! :)**

It was Friday night and Stacie was getting ready to go out. She finished curling her hair into soft waves and pulled it back from her face and pinned it in place.

"You look really pretty mommy!" Hailey's little voice sounded in the doorway.

"Thanks Bub!" Stacie turned from where she was getting ready to smile warmly at her daughter. The 6 year old was ready for bed in her princess Anna pyjamas and her long hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"She just wanted to say goodnight before we go read our story!" Ashley, a post doc interning where Stacie worked, explained. She had been baby sitting for Hailey since the child was 3 and she was merely a PhD student. She was really the only person other than Beca and her parents that Stacie trusted to look after her daughter.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Hailey asked with a thoughtful pout. She knew her mother was going to watch her Aunt Beca play music and Hailey loved watching Beca make music.

"Pretty sure babygirl!" Stacie frowned sadly, walking over and scooping her daughter up in her arms. "It's grown ups only tonight but Aunt Beca promised she would come over tomorrow and we will all go to the park! How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" She squealed excitedly.

"I thought you might say that," Stacie chuckled. "Okay now it's almost bedtime! You'll be good for Ashley while I'm gone?"

"Yup!" She nodded enthusiastically.

"That's my girl!" Stacie grinned at her. "I'll see you in the morning Bub! Love you!"

"I love you too," Hailey smiled and kissed her mother's cheek, wrapping her little arms around her neck and giving her a squeeze.

"Sweet dreams!" Stacie said as she handed Hailey over to Ashley and the pair disappeared towards Hailey's room.

She turned her attention back to getting ready. She was already dressed to kill in her little black dress and her hair was sitting just how she wanted it to. All she had to do was finish her make up and she would be ready to go. She hummed softly to herself, half singing some song she'd heard on the radio, as she applied her eye make up. She was looking forward to this night out. She always loved watching Beca play and it had been ages since she'd had a night out. She loved her daughter more than her own life but she knew she needed some grown up socialisation too from time to time, for both their sakes. She applied her signature red lipstick and pressed her lips together, inspecting the end result in the mirror. She was pretty pleased with how she looked and smiled as she slipped the lipstick into her handbag. Tonight was going to be a good night; she could feel it.

Ashley appeared in the living room just before her taxi pulled up.

"She sleeping already?" Stacie asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah she barely made it to the end of the gruffalo," the younger girl chuckled, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well hopefully she stays that way," Stacie shrugged. "But if there's any problems please, just call me straight away!"

"I will but there's not going to be any problems," she assured her.

"I know, I know!" Stacie sighed. "You'd think after 6 years I'd worry less about leaving her for a few hours but I guess it never really goes away."

"Not if my mom's weekly phone calls are anything to go by," she laughed. "Hailey will be fine though! Just go enjoy your night!"

"Thanks Ash," she smiled warmly. "I will and I won't be too late back."

"No worries. I'm sure there's plenty of TV to keep me company until you get back!"

"That's my ride," Stacie stood as a taxi pulled up outside.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"I make no promises," Stacie called back over her shoulder as she left the house.

A short taxi ride later and she was outside The Bunker. She and Beca had been coming to this place for as long as they had been living in the city. It was by far her favourite bar and definitely one of her favourite venues to see Beca play. It was more chilled out that the busy nightclubs she feared she was starting to get too old for. She breezed to the front of the line and held out her hand for her VIP wristband. She checked her coat and made a quick stop at the bar before heading to find Beca in the DJ booth. When she approached the booth she could see her friend staring across the bar with a ridiculous grin on her face. She knew before even looked exactly what, or rather who, had put that smile there. Sure enough at the other side of the VIP bar Miss Beale was sitting in a booth with a friend. A very attractive blonde friend.

"Hey DJ!" She smiled when Beca's eyes snapped towards her.

"Stacie!" She greeted her best friend brightly. "Glad you could make it!"

"You know I love to see you do your thing!" She grinned, wiggling her hips to some imaginary music and making Beca laugh. Stacie cast her eyes across the room. "I see your girlfriend's here!"

"Not my girlfriend!" Beca shot back with a hearty roll of her eyes.

"Yet," Stacie tacked on with a smirk. Again her eyes fell to the woman sitting with Chloe. "Who's the blonde?"

Beca smirked knowingly as she filled Stacie in on the blonde's identity. She was Chloe's roommate and best friend from college. The DJ didn't miss the glint of hope in her friend's eye when she told her she hadn't heard Chloe mention a lover in the blonde's life but the conversation was stopped from going any further by the appearance of Luke. The owner of the bar and friend of both girls straight away attempted to hit on Stacie. She laughed it off like she always did. Luke had been harmlessly hitting on her for years and while she could admit he was a good looking guy she had never been attracted to him. He announced Beca's performance and the night truly got underway; the crowd going nuts for the tiny DJ.

Stacie left Beca to work and made her way back to the bar for a refill, stopping a few times to greet some familiar faces. Eventually she made her way towards Chloe's booth, wanting to say hello and maybe have a chat with the woman who was making her best friend very happy. If it so happened that speaking to Chloe got her introduced to her hot blonde friend then that was just an added bonus.

"Hey Miss Beale!"

"Please Stacie, call me Chloe. I think we passed the point of Miss Beale when you were helping your best friend choose an outfit to wear on a date with me," the redhead chuckled, inviting Stacie to join them.

"Well that's probably true," Stacie laughed as she slid into the seat facing the blonde. She was even more beautiful up close; her long blonde hair fell passed her shoulders in loose curls and her make up was subtly applied. The red cocktail dress she was wearing suited her perfectly, displaying the slightest hint of cleavage without putting herself on show.

"Stacie, this is my best friend Aubrey. Aubrey this is Stacie, Beca's best friend and her daughter, Hailey, is in my class," Chloe made the introductions. Aubrey had sat up straighter in her seat the moment Stacie appeared, watching the tall brunette keenly.

"It's nice to meet you," Stacie smiled brightly and held her hand out to Aubrey.

"You too," Aubrey smiled back, feeling struck by the emerald green of the brunette's eyes. This woman was stunningly attractive; not only was she beautiful but she also carried herself with a confidence that made her more appealing.

"So are you guys having a good night?" Stacie enquired, she knew Beca was trying to impress not only Chloe but her best friend too.

"Yeah it's awesome!" Chloe replied enthusiastically.

"Beca really knows how to work a crowd," Stacie grinned, she was feeling incredibly proud of her best friend right now.

"Yeah except I think Chloe's going to give herself some serious neck strain looking over at the DJ booth!" Aubrey teased, earning herself a glare from her best friend. It was true though, all night long Chloe had been sneaking glances at Beca and Aubrey had caught the brunette doing the same. Stacie gave a loud laugh at Aubrey's comment, which greatly pleased the blonde. Not that she was trying to impress the other woman or anything.

"Well you know, I hear bringing the DJ a drink is a great way to win them over," Stacie said with a playful wink. She was thrilled to see that Chloe was so into Beca.

"Really?" Chloe chuckled.

"Definitely," Stacie nodded, her eyes flicking towards Aubrey. "And I'd be more than happy to keep Aubrey company while you're gone."

Aubrey's heart did an excited little skip at the idea that Stacie wanted to spend time with her. She felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth and quickly tried to school her features before Chloe picked up on it. She wasn't quick enough though if the little smirk on Chloe's face as she headed towards the bar was anything to go by.

"Those two are so cute I can hardly stand it," Stacie said with a chuckle as she watched Chloe disappear into the crowd. She wasn't above admitting that she was a little envious of her best friend right now; it had been quite a while since she had met someone who had made her as smitten as Beca and Chloe so clearly were.

"Tell me about it!" Aubrey scoffed, feeling the same twinge of jealousy; she hadn't so much as had a date in a long while.

"I'd rather you told me about yourself," Stacie replied flirtatiously, her eyes raking over the blonde woman facing her. She definitely wanted to get to know this woman better.

"Really?" Aubrey couldn't help but ask; she couldn't quite believe this incredibly attractive woman was flirting with her. Stacie nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Stacie replied simply with a small shrug. "How did you meet Chloe?"

"We met in college, we were in an a Capella group together and co-captains our final year," she explained, smiling at the memories of the Bellas.

"So you can sing?" Stacie smiled widely, you can't be friends with Beca Mitchell for so many years without developing a certain appreciation for music.

"I guess, I don't really sing much anymore. Not really much need for it in my line of work."

"Which is?"

"I'm a lawyer," she answered.

"I don't know, a singing lawyer would definitely be something to see. I'd totally hire you," Stacie joked making Aubrey giggle. "What kind of law do you practice?"

"The firm I work for specialises in family law, but I also practice criminal law. Mostly pro bono work with juveniles, kids who are under privileged and can't afford a lawyer."

"That's very admirable of you," Stacie said and the sincerity of her words made Aubrey blush softly. Stacie knew she was right, this woman really was something special.

"I believe in giving back," she shrugged. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an aerospace engineer," she replied almost nonchalantly, smirking when Aubrey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow that's impressive! A lot more interesting than working divorce settlements and drawing up prenuptial agreements," she joked. She thought it just a little unfair that not only was Stacie insanely beautiful but she was also, it turns out, incredibly smart too. She tried not to think about how she was exactly her type.

"Yeah it is a pretty cool job, at least I think it is. Most people probably think it's boring and complicated," Stacie chuckled to herself. She was well aware of how people perceived her job.

"I think it's cool," Aubrey shrugged. "I mean I maybe don't understand like most of it but still definitely a cool job."

"Well thanks," Stacie smiled, a bright and genuine smile. "And hey we're both women trying to make it in male dominated fields so at least we have that in common."

Their conversation continued to flow easily as they discussed their likes and interests finding they had quite a lot in common. They both enjoyed sappy movies and doing crossword puzzles with coffee. The whole time they were talking there was an underlying hint of flirtation and the more they talked the more they began to develop a crush on each other. Neither of them were sure about how long Chloe had been gone when she slid back into the booth with Beca. In truth they had sort of forgotten about the redhead.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chloe asked with a smirk and a pointed stare at her best friend.

"We were just wondering if you were going to come back or if you were just going to stay stuck to Beca all night," Aubrey fired back, a satisfied smile on her face when she saw the blush creeping up her best friend's neck.

Chloe quickly dropped any thoughts she had on bringing up the flirting between her best friend and Beca's, instead she formally introduced Beca and Aubrey. Stacie watched on with mild amusement as Beca tried to impress her new love interest's best friend. It was strange to see Beca, who usually had an 'I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me' type attitude, try hard to make a good impression on someone. The four of them laughed and shared stories for a while before Beca had to return to the decks. It was nice, the two sets of friends blended easily together.

"Play something we can dance to," Chloe requested as Beca stood up to leave. She aimed her baby blue puppy dog eyes at the DJ and Stacie could tell her best friend was already whipped.

"You got it Beale," Beca smiled and gave the redhead a salute before turning her attention to Stacie. "Behave yourself while I'm gone Legs!"

"Don't I always?" Stacie chuckled.

"No," Beca scoffed as she headed back to her booth.

Stacie laughed and shook her head. She turned back to Chloe and Aubrey and figured she should probably leave them to enjoy their night. She was really enjoying flirting with the blonde but she didn't want to impose on the friends. Chloe finished her drink and set the empty glass down on the table. She stood up and motioned for the other girl's to follow her.

"Come on, I want to dance!" She said excitedly, with a beaming smile. Aubrey jumped out of her seat but Stacie hesitated; she didn't want them to feel like they had to include her. Chloe noticed this and held her hand out to the taller woman; this was Beca's best friend, she wanted to get to know her and from the looks of things so did Aubrey. "Come on!"

Stacie gave Chloe a small smile as she accepted the hand to help her from her seat. The girls made their way to the small dance floor in the VIP area just in time for the song change. Stacie grinned when she recognised the song being played, it was Beca's mix of promises and problem and it was one of her personal favourites. She began to move her hips in time to the dirty bass line, sneaking glances at Aubrey every chance she got. The blonde could definitely move; she had perfect rhythm although she was a bit reserved. Stacie would love to see how she could move if she let go. Beca continued to play great songs and Stacie couldn't help but gravitate towards Aubrey as they danced. It only took a few songs for her to find herself pressed against the blonde's back, feeling Aubrey's hips move against her own. While they danced Aubrey glanced over her shoulder and smiled coyly at the brunette. Stacie smiled back wolfishly, she could see it in Aubrey's pale green eyes that she was just as attracted to her. They continued to move in time with the thumping bass line almost forgetting Chloe was with them. Not that the redhead really cared, she was putting on a show with her own dance moves, a show intended for one petite DJ. When the next song started Stacie and Aubrey were happily continuing their grinding on each other but Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. Stacie's brow furrowed when she noticed and she followed Chloe's line of sight and found the reason for her sudden stillness. A tall blonde was leaning against the DJ booth, making eyes and generally flirting with Beca. Even from this distance it was obvious that Beca was trying to politely ignore the blonde but that didn't seem to soothe Chloe any. She fixed her eyes on her DJ and headed across the room. Stacie nudged Aubrey, pointing in the direction of the redhead.

"$5 says they're officially dating by the end of the night," she chuckled, shaking her head at her best friend. She must really like Beca because jealousy was not something Chloe often felt.

"You're on Blondie, but I bet it's Beca who does the asking," Stacie replied with a smugly raised eyebrow. Aubrey looked at her sceptically.

"No way!" she shook her head. She had seen the look of determination on her best friend's face when she left, Chloe was going over to mark her territory.

"Guess we will have to see," Stacie shrugged. She was pretty confident that she was right. She knew Beca better than the producer knew herself and she knew she was head over heels for the teacher. Once she saw that Chloe was just as interested in her, she would make a move.

"Either way, I don't think she's coming back," Aubrey chuckled.

"You know I think you're right on that one. Sorry looks like you've lost your friend for the night," Stacie replied with a sympathetic smile. Although she wasn't sorry at all, she was happy to have the blonde all to herself.

"It's alright," Aubrey shrugged and offered Stacie a shy smile. "I'm in pretty good company."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that," Stacie giggled, giving Aubrey a bright and genuine smile.

"In fact..." she hesitated, biting her lip nervously. Despite all her confidence at work Aubrey really wasn't used to being the one to make the first move. "I was wondering if I could maybe get your number and we could do this again sometime?"

Stacie bit her lips together and drew in a deep breath which she released as a sigh. When she met Aubrey's eye again the blonde could see vulnerability in her dark green eyes.

"I would love to give you my number, you have no idea how much I would like to see you again," Stacie paused and Aubrey braced herself for the but she knew was coming. "But I have a 6 year old daughter. I have a daughter and she is the most important thing in the world to me. I know you want the hot brunette at the bar's number but I can't give it to you unless you're also willing to accept the sweatpants wearing mom's number too. You can't just have one."

"I've known all night that you have a daughter and obviously she is going to be the most important thing in your life and I would never dream of asking you to do anything to make either you or her uncomfortable," Aubrey explained, making sure to look deep into Stacie's eyes so the brunette would know she meant every word. "I really like you Stacie, all I want is for a chance to get to know you better, both sides of you, all sides of you. And if it goes well and you think it's appropriate I'd love to meet Hailey and get to know her too, if she's anything like her mother I'm sure she's great!"

Stacie found herself feeling rather emotional because of Aubrey's words. She hadn't dated much since having Hailey and when she did they either weren't sure how to deal with the fact Stacie had a daughter or they pretended the child didn't exist, yet here Aubrey was telling her she was fine with it and was even willing to make an effort to get to know her little girl. The thing that really got to her was how sincere the blonde had been when she said it, Stacie could tell she really meant every word. She cleared her throat to rid herself of the sudden emotion then shook her head softly and smiled widely at the other woman. "Give me your phone."

Aubrey grinned broadly as she fished her phone out of her handbag and handed it over. She was elated that Stacie was willing to give her a chance and that she would get the opportunity to get to know the brunette better. She might have only met the woman but everything she knew about her made her eager to know more. She hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time.

"You have my number now," Stacie fixed Aubrey with one of her most seductive looks when she handed back the phone. "You better use it!"

"I'd be crazy not to," Aubrey replied and Stacie giggled.

"Maybe we should go check on our best friends, find out who won that bet?" Stacie suggested, taking Aubrey's hand and tugging her in the direction of the DJ booth. She knew when she was getting ready that this was going to be a good night but she didn't expect it to be this good.


End file.
